Bad Wolf Bay Again
by nideth
Summary: Wait, what? Her dad's body? Did that mean her father looked just like him? No, that couldn't be. Impossible. Could it? No.. Well, in theory, maybe. But his metacrisis, and.. He could give it a shot, couldn't he? He was planning to die anyway, might as well try to figure it out before he went.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST! AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_Okay, so I've got some things you need to know before reading this. First of all: spoilers. This story starts more or less after Journey's End; but it's a bit different. The Doctor didn't regenerate, so he's still Ten. He said goodbye to Rose, dropped off Donna and that's where this starts. And, there is a very specific spoiler: I use the concept of the episode The Doctor's Wife, and I copy some parts. The storyline of that episode won't totally be spoiled though, so you can still read this if you want to._

_And! This contains a side of the Doctor which is very unhappy and ready to die. There might be some sexual content, but I'm not sure. I will say this explicitly if it's in a certain chapter, so just read the author's note and you'll be fine!_

He'd lost Rose. She was going to be happy with the other version of him, but he would never be able to see her again. It didn't make sense, The Doctor without his Rose. Staring at the little white cube in his hands, he realised he made his choice a long time ago. The moment he saw Rose kiss his human self, he knew. There wouldn't be a Doctor anymore, not when she wasn't there at his side. After bringing Donna home, another companion lost because of him, he'd stepped into the TARDIS and searched the distress signal he received all those years ago. He didn't have to look for long, his girl apparently agreed with him. At the time he'd gotten the communication cube, Rose was with him, and answering the call wasn't even an option. Rose would break seeing him die, and he couldn't do that to her. But she wasn't around now, was she? There was nobody there to stop him.

He locked onto the rift just outside this universe, preparing for his confrontation with House; the entity that had killed hundreds of Timelords. And the asteroid was about to kill the last one.

When he landed, he realised this was the last time he was going to hear the sound of the universe as he knew it. He'd always left on the brakes, first without knowing it and after that he still did. On purpose; the noise his girl made was a sort of reassurance. She had always been on his side, and she always would be. He just wouldn't be on hers anymore. He settled himself, put his game face on and got ready for his last hours. He'd landed, so the power was already draining. He'd apologized already, but at least she wasn't going to die with him. Her soul would still be there, she'd find someone. Hopefully. When he opened her doors for what he knew was the last time, he wasn't sure what he expected. Nevertheless, it wasn't a woman running to him, screaming "Thief!" and "Goodbye" at him, and snogging him right away. He pushed her away roughly, hurting her in the progress. "Boxes will make you angry", she said. He didn't care, the last lips he had wanted to kiss were those of the woman he loved.

When the odd people started talking to him, he pretended he was oblivious. They completely fell for his trick, he was just another Time Lord to kill for them. Fair enough, they weren't even people anymore. They had been altered and fixed so many times, it'd be a miracle if even one part of their bodies was originally theirs. House wouldn't fall for his act so easily though, being an entity that could see straight through you. Not that it mattered. Fake or not; House was going to kill him one way or another anyway.

The woman that kissed him was locked up now, probably because she was insane. Or maybe just confused. Well, she kept screaming "Thief!" every two seconds, so he didn't suspect her to be in a right state of mind anyway. Still having some pride left in him, he went to see her. "Just going to see the sights", he'd said; he was actually just wandering about until House decided it was time for him to die.

Right before he found her, he heard the voices of all the Time Lords who'd been here before. He expected them to be locked up, but hearing the voices of his friends was difficult no matter what. Seeing all the boxes, piled up like that; it made him feel even more terrible about himself. He hadn't been there to save them, just like he hadn't been there to save Rose. "Boxes will make you angry". How could she know? Was she House, the woman who'd bit him? No, that couldn't be.. He didn't want to leave feeling so utterly useless, he had to atleast try and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right before he found her, he heard the voices of all the Time Lords who'd been here before. He expected them to be locked up, but hearing the voices of his friends was difficult no matter what. Seeing all the boxes, piled up like that; it made him feel even more terrible about himself. He hadn't been there to save them, just like he hadn't been there to save Rose. "Boxes will make you angry". How could she know? Was she House, the woman who'd bit him? No, that couldn't be.. He didn't want to leave feeling so utterly useless, he had to at least try and find out._

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry, how did you know?" He wasn't going to waste anytime, who knew how much he had left. "Ah, it's my thief" Again with the thief, he hadn't stolen anything from her, had he? Or from House? "It's about time"

"I don't understand! Who are you?" he asked her, agitated that this woman had taken his last kiss. "Do you really not know me? Just because they put me in here?" Of course he didn't know her, what difference did it make whether she was in a cage or not? He'd never even been out here, so he couldn't know her anyway. And there was probably an explanation for her being locked up as well. Auntie had said she was dangerous, and after she tried to bite he had to agree. "They said you were dangerous." He couldn't think of another reason why she would be on the other side of the bars. "Not the cage, stupid" He didn't like being called stupid, he was always the clever one. "In here" She pointed to her head, he didn't quite understand. "They put me in here" She put her hands of the bars, looking at him like she expected him to understand. Which he didn't, which was frustrating. Was she the entity of House, stuck in a woman's body? No, that was impossible. Well, probably not. But still, it didn't make sense. "I'm the... Oh, what do you call me?" Okay, maybe she was insane after all. "We travel, I go.." And there it was. The sound he thought he had heard for the last time, coming from her lips. "The TARDIS?" This was unbelievable. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space, yes that's it! Ah, names are funny!" This couldn't be happening, he'd heard about House taking down the matrix, but he'd programmed his girl to get back to Earth, she was supposed to crash in a garden in Scotland somewhere, without him in it. "It's me, I'm the TARDIS", "No, you're not! You're a bitey mad lady, the TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box!" This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening, he had planned his death so carefully. And here was this woman, ruining everything. Getting him interested again, trying to solve the mystery.

"Yes that's me, a type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young. And the first time you touched my console, you said-" This couldn't be happening. He remember that day as if it was yesterday, the first time he touched her. The first time they'd travel together, all those years. How could she know? She was gorgeous, all those years ago. She still was, of course. Nevertheless, it'd never quite was like that first time. "I said you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever known", he said, interrupting her.

"Then you stole me. And I stole you!" This made him remember stuff, things he'd put away. Why he'd taken the TARDIS, how he planned on returning it. He never got the chance. "I borrowed you", "Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" This was his girl. It was impossible, but when the improbable was ruled out this must be the truth. He'd learned that from a friend of his, however he never believed it would get this far. His TARDIS, right in front of him. In the body of a woman. He was still having trouble with processing it all. "You're the TARDIS." "Yes," she replied. "My TARDIS?!" "My Doctor!" It was true, he was her Doctor, her thief. She was the only one who'd been with him this entire time.

"Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock," without even thinking about it, he sonicked the door, which opened immediately. She walked up to him, inspecting him. And he inspected her. "Are all people like this?" He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still stumbling over the fact that his girl stood in front of him. "Like what?", "So much bigger on the inside. I'm... Oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. And so sad.."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock," without even thinking about it, he soniced the door, which opened immediately. She walked up to him, inspecting him. And he inspected her. "Are all people like this?" He wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still stumbling over the fact that his girl stood in front of him. "Like what?", "So much bigger on the inside. I'm... Oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. And so sad.."_

"But why, why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want?" He'd gotten over the fact that she was, in fact, the TARDIS and was trying to come up with a motivation. A TARDIS without it's matrix was nothing, it had power but it couldn't fly. Not unless she was in it. "It doesn't want me." She replied, so it wasn't about the matrix. Then what was it about? And how did she come up with this? "How do you know?" This was so peculiar, talking to her. "House seeks the TARDIS," "House what? What do you mean?" What was she on about? "I don't know, something I heard you say." He hadn't said that. "When?" He'd never said that.

"In the future." Of course. She was his TARDIS, after all. "House seeks the TARDIS?" "Oh, there you go. What are fish fingers?" This was so confusing. She heard him said it, because he heard her say it. And the fish fingers? Did he say that too? "When do I say that?" "Any second," she replied.

Suddenly, it made sense. Why House needed the her. And now he was hungry for fish fingers. "Of course, House feeds on rift energy and TARDIS's are bursting with it. And not raw, lovely and cooked processed food. Mmm, fish fingers," "Do fish have fingers?" Still, how did House eat a TARDIS. "Wha.. You.. Wha.. You can't eat a TARDIS, it would destroy you unless... unless!" "Unless you deleted the TARDIS matrix first," she finished his sentence. "Hehe, so it deleted you." House couldn't do that. A matrix and it's TARDIS couldn't just be split. "But House just can't delete a TARDIS consciousness, that would blow a hole in the universe. So pulls that matrix, sticks it into a living receptacle and then it feeds of the remaining artron energy. Oh, you are about to say all that! I don't suppose you have to now.." No, he didn't. But she was right, nevertheless.

None of it mattered anyway, Rose was safe and sound so he could die in peace. All there was left was waiting for House. However, before he left, there was one more thing he wanted to know. "Do you have a name?" "700 years, finally, he asks." He'd always wondered whether or not the TARDIS had a name, and if so, what it was. "So what do I call you?", he pressed on. "I think you call me... Sexy." She seemed very proud of herself, though she probably couldn't even grasp the full meaning of the word. "Only when we're alone!", he answered, his voice hushed. "We are alone." Yes, of course they were. It just felt strange, talking to his girl like almost felt like cheating, as if the one-sided conversations they had were something no-one should know, not even the embodiment of the TARDIS. Still, what did it matter now? "Well, hello then, Sexy." While pondering on what to do with her, he was waiting out his time. At least, he was, until she stood up and started shrieking. He was by her side in no time.

"What is it? What's wrong?!", he asked, shaking her by her shoulders. "She... Her.. The.." She couldn't quite get round her words, which was to be expected; she looked like she was in terrible pain. Then suddenly, she relaxed and looked right at him. "You still miss her, thief. And the girl with time in her eyes." What? That had to mean Rose! "You think she's better off without you, but she needs you more than ever." This was impossible. Just as he'd decided to leave, she needed him. And, of course, he had to oblige. There was no way he could leave her alone if there was even the smallest thing he could do. "What?! Where, how can I help her? She's in another universe, how can I get there?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"What is it? What's wrong?!", he asked, shaking her by her shoulders. "She... Her.. The.." She couldn't quite get round her words, which was to be expected; she looked like she was in terrible pain. Then suddenly, she relaxed and looked right at him. "You still miss her, thief. And the girl with time in her eyes." What? That had to mean Rose! "You think she's better off without you, but she needs you more than ever." This was impossible. Just as he'd decided to leave, she needed him. And, of course, he had to oblige. There was no way he could leave her alone if there was even the smallest thing he could do. "What?! Where, how can I help her? She's in another universe, how can I get there?!"_

"You can't", she whispered, not even a hint of sadness in her voice. He felt the anger rising up inside him, rage boiling up as his last hope shattered. At least, that's what he thought. She was still standing there, looking at him, knowing what was going on in his mind. However she didn't look afraid, if anything she looked happy. This made him even more angry, her carelessness about Rose. But... But that didn't make sense! The TARDIS had loved Rose, so why was she smiling at him as if he was an idiot? Wait! He was! He waited for her to utter the words he wanted to hear so badly. "But I can", she said. Her smile covered her face, and he had a grin plastered on his as well. "Well then, what're we waiting for? Allons-y!"

Luckily it all went better than he expected; the TARDIS junkyard enabled him to build a Dimension Cannon from scratch; his own TARDIS hadn't survived House. Nevertheless, it was the matrix that made it his ship, and she was standing right next to him. She merged part of her mind with the Dimension Cannon once it was finished, and off they went. If they hadn't been outside this universe already, they wouldn't even get it started. There was no shell covering them, so they held onto each other for the time being. It was a bumpy ride, but she had it under control. Once they landed, he rushed out before she could stop him. "No, not here..." he whispered under his breath. They had landed on Bad Wolf bay.

Memories rushing back at him, he was stumbling around the beach as his girl called out. "The girl! The girl with time in her eyes!" He spun 'round immediately, not seeing anyone except his TARDIS's body. He ran over to her, looking around agitated, hoping to see Rose. Not paying any attention to where he was going, he bumped into her. "Where?! Where is she?!" All this waiting was driving him mad, certainly when there was something wrong with this world. Something he could not quite put his finger on yet. "She'll come, just wait. Don't worry, my thief. Just wait."

And he sure did a lot of waiting, but nonetheless; he could explore a bit of this universe, couldn't he? Wandering around a bit, he started to notice things that were a bit off. The cliffs surrounding the bay were crumbling, huge rocks scrambled across the sand. The sea was further up the beach, and that wasn't just the tide, the waves were higher and looked way more terrifying. Something was wrong with the bay, and he sure hoped that it had nothing to do with the people he loved. She'd said Rose needed him. What if she was hurt? Or Jackie and Pete? All he could do was wait and see, and that was what he hated the most.

Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his head, disrupting his thoughts. "Who the hell are you?!", a voice screamed. And there she was, on the other side of the beach. Holding a gun with both hands. Or at least, he hoped it was her; he couldn't really see her properly, it had gotten dark quickly. Still, it looked like her. Blond hair, roughly the same size and her accent was exactly the same. "Tell me, next time I won't miss!". Of course, he had forgotten about her pointing a gun at him. "It's okay, I'm here to help! Don't you remember me?" She stared at him, gun lowering slowly. After a few seconds she seemed to realise what was going on, dropping her gun she ran towards him. A grin plastered on his face, he spread his arms, waiting for the embrace. Tears spilling down her face, she got closer and closer. And the closer she got, the less she looked like Rose. She'd changed, and he wondered how many time had passed here. She didn't look older though. Suddenly, without getting the time to really look at her she was in his arms. He heard her sobbing, trying to say something. After a while, the words got out, loud and clear. "Dad? Is it really you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his head, disrupting his thoughts. "Who the hell are you?!", a voice screamed. And there she was, on the other side of the beach. Holding a gun with both hands. Or at least, he hoped it was her; he couldn't really see her properly, it had gotten dark quickly. Still, it looked like her. Blond hair, roughly the same size and her accent was exactly the same. "Tell me, next time I won't miss!". Of course, he had forgotten about her pointing a gun at him. "It's okay, I'm here to help! Don't you remember me?" She stared at him, gun lowering slowly. After a few seconds she seemed to realise what was going on, dropping her gun she ran towards him. A grin plastered on his face, he spread his arms, waiting for the embrace. Tears spilling down her face, she got closer and closer. And the closer she got, the less she looked like Rose. She'd changed, and he wondered how many time had passed here. She didn't look older though. Suddenly, without getting the time to really look at her she was in his arms. He heard her sobbing, trying to say something. After a while, the words got out, loud and clear. "Dad? Is it really you?"_

"What?!" He grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him. "Dad?! No!" He pushed her away, throwing his hands in the air. It wasn't Rose. Of course it wasn't, why would it be. He'd done so much, and this was his reward? He realised now that it had never been her, she was a bit shorter, her hair wasn't as peroxide blonde as hers had been; it was more golden. Her eyes didn't make sense either, they were way greener than he remembered. He'd hoped for her to be his Rose so bad, he hadn't even checked if it was really her properly. "Dad, are you okay? What's wrong?" He had been so caught up in her not being Rose, he'd forgotten about her calling him dad.

"No! No, I'm not your dad! My family died long ago, even in this universe. Why would you say that, who are you anyway?" He tried to stay calm, which wasn't really working. He could see she was afraid of him, tears welling up in her eyes again. However, she wasn't just , not at all; she was angry. He could see the rage written all over her face, as if he'd done something terrible. "Then what have you done to my dad?!", she screamed. Her hands balled up into fists, her entire body was shaking. "I haven't done anything to your dad, I don't even know who he is. What I'd like to know, is who you are. And why you tricked me into coming here", he said, softly. His anger hadn't subsided, it had built up now that he was sure she played a trick on him; somehow getting his TARDIS to think Rose was still alive and well. Maybe he wasn't even in the right universe, and she'd probably done something to the Dimension Cannon.

"I haven't done anything to you, what are you gonna do, you haven't got any weapons; you're not dangerous", she shot back. The fear had left her eyes. "Oh, you've done something alright. You gave me hope and then took it away; that's enough to make anyone dangerous." He didn't raise his voice, but she knew something was up by the way he looked at her. His eyes were dark, shadows falling over his face. Apparently she wasn't one to give up easy as she hadn't walked away. "Yeah? Well, you stole my dad's body, or whatever the hell you've done to him, and I want him back. Now. I've lost him once, and I'm not going to lose him again." Wait, what? Her dad's body? Did that mean her father looked just like him? No, that couldn't be. Impossible. Could it? No.. Well, in theory, maybe. But his metacrisis, and.. He could give it a shot, couldn't he? He was planning to die anyway, might as well try to figure it out before he went. "Are you... Is she, Rose, I mean, is she your... your mother?"

She stared at the ground, shaking and terrified. The tears had left a path through the dirt and sweat on her face, slowly falling down her face. She looked up at him with a mixed expression of anger, fear and grief. "How do you know her name?", she breathed, "Did you kill her too?", the whisper turning in a hiss at the end. So, she was here! Or at least, she had been. How could she be dead? Was this her daughter? And therefore, was this his daughter, in some sort of weird metacrisis way? "I...", he tried to talk, but it hurt just thinking about it. "I used to travel with her, but I left her. I had to leave her, she could never be happy with me and she would grow old and I wouldn't. Living without her; it would kill me. It did, eventually. Or it is, actually. I thought I kept her safe, here. I thought... I thought that she'd be happy, with the other me. She could live out our forever," he uttered softly. Looking up at her now, her face had changed. The grief was still there, but the anger and fear had been replaced by understanding compassion. "I'm sorry," was all she said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. It's true then? You're their daughter?" She nodded. This meant that a lot of time had passed since he left them here. At least twenty years, judging by her looks. "You must be the Doctor, the Time Lord Doctor, yeah?", she asked. "Yes, that's me." Suddenly, a scream of agony pierced the air. His TARDIS! He'd been so caught up he'd forgotten her. He ran towards her, bending over her. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to find out why she was in pain. Rose's daughter was next to him in no time. "Have you replaced mum already?" she snapped. "No, no, it's nothing like that." He didn't have time for this now, if she died, then so would his matrix and there was no way of saving her. "It's this body, it can't support me. Just like the woman with the fire hair." she spoke, quite loudly for someone in pain. The woman with the fire hair; that had to be Donna. She was right, it was just like the metacrisis, a human body could never support a TARDIS matrix. He turned to Rose's daughter, "She's my TARDIS, the matrix, but my TARDIS is gone so I can't get her back in and if she isn't merged with a dead TARDIS fast, she'll die. And then I can't even save her." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with a solution. She beat him to it though, scooping up the body lying before them and running off, screaming "Come along!" over her shoulder. And he did.


	6. Chapter 6

_"It's this body, it can't support me. Just like the woman with the fire hair." she spoke, quite loudly for someone in pain. The woman with the fire hair; that had to be Donna. She was right, it was just like the metacrisis, a human body could never support a TARDIS matrix. He turned to Rose's daughter, "She's my TARDIS, the matrix, but my TARDIS is gone so I can't get her back in and if she isn't merged with a dead TARDIS fast, she'll die. And then I can't even save her." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with a solution. She beat him to it though, scooping up the body lying before them and running off, screaming "Come along!" over her shoulder. And he did._

She ran along the beach, towards the cliffs. The closer they got, the more he realised that this world was falling apart. The cliffs were darker, shadows creeping in the cracks. They were headed for a particularly large crack near the sea, vertically opening at ground level. Walking here behind her led him to ponder a bit further on the situation, and the depth of it. This was Rose's daughter. Which meant that she and his other self had lived a happy life, for at least a couple of years. Nonetheless, she'd mentioned that both of her parents had either died or left, so it had been a rough time for her. Maybe she wasn't their only child, and were the others still at home. Or maybe they had 'left' as well. How long had they been gone? He hoped she had the chance to grow up with both of her parents around; they could have seen the universe together. Well, if the TARDIS was already fully grown, that was. He'd given them a piece of his own back on this bay, and if Donna's plan of shatterfying the plasmic shell, and modifying the dimensional stabilisers to a foldback harmonica of 36.3 had worked, the growth power should be accelerated by 59. Meaning that the sister ship should've been ready for flight in no-time.

They'd reached the cliff face, and stood right in front of the crack. "Wait here," she said, and disappeared into the shadows. After a seconds, which felt like hours waiting out there in the cold, the crack was lit and she emerged again. "Come on, let's get inside." He followed her into a hall carved out of the cliff, which led to a small room with just a kitchen, a bed, a shower, a toilet and a staircase that led upwards, presumably to the top of the cliff. "You wait here, don't follow me," she told him, before turning around and climbing the steps. Again with the waiting. He really didn't like waiting, however it gave him the chance to inspect the room where she lived. At least, he presumed she lived here.

There wasn't much to discover, he realised. It was all just a boring as it looked, except for one tiny detail. When he was done with the inspection, he'd sat down on the bed. And next to the bedside was a picture, battered from being touched a lot. Looking at it torn his hearts in two, yet at the same time it made him feel relieved. A young Rose, maybe a year older than when he left her, stood next to his other self, both casually leaning against the TARDIS; again disguised as a police box. In Rose's arms was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, short red curls and brown eyes, like her father. She looked nothing like the girl whom he was waiting for now, though. Maybe she had a sister after all.

The girl in question came down the stairs, without the woman in her arms. "Where is she?" he asked. "She's safe, don't worry. I'll get you to her in a minute; first, we need to talk." Yes, he agreed with that. There were a lot of things to tell, and a lot of things he wanted explained. First of all, her name. Talking to her had brought up the question of what to call her. 'Rose's daughter' sure wasn't going to cut it for the rest of the day. He decided to ask. "Eva. It's Doctor Professor Eva Tyler," she'd replied. Hmm, Eva Tyler, sounded like a good name. A doctor and a professor, then. He wondered again how old she was, she looked twenty at the most. How and where had she found the time to study?


	7. Chapter 7

_The girl in question came down the stairs, without the woman in her arms. "Where is she?" he asked. "She's safe, don't worry. I'll get you to her in a minute; first, we need to talk." Yes, he agreed with that. There were a lot of things to tell, and a lot of things he wanted explained. First of all, her name. Talking to her had brought up the question of what to call her. 'Rose's daughter' sure wasn't going to cut it for the rest of the day. He decided to ask. "Eva. It's Doctor Professor Eva Tyler," she'd replied. Hmm, Eva Tyler, sounded like a good name. A doctor and a professor, then. He wondered again how old she was, she looked twenty at the most. How and where had she found the time to study?_

Well. that was a question for another time. First: a good strong cup of tea. Eva had been busy in the kitchen for a while now, and suddenly she spun round. "What have you done with the Dimension Cannon?" Oh, he'd forgotten about that. He'd left it on the beach when he saw Eva. "Uhm, it's still out on the bay..?" Her eyes widened. "You have to go get it! If Torchwood finds it, we've got a problem!" she half-screamed. "Torchwood?" he asked. "Yes, it's gone bad, they try to kill everything alien now. Even the good guys, so hurry!" He definitely wanted to know more about that, but he figured that this wasn't a time for questions. He ran out of the room, only to run back in again. "Have you got a torch? I can't see anything out there" Oh, the irony. He needed a torch to save something from Torchwood. She handed him a small device. "Button's on the back," she explained.

Armed with a torch in one hand and his faithful screwdriver in the other, he set out again. It wasn't a very long walk, but due to the lack of light he couldn't really see where he'd left the Cannon. After wandering around without really seeing anything, he decided to zigzag across the beach. That was the biggest chance of finding it in time. When he was halfway, he started to feel a bit desperate. He waved around his screwdriver in the hope of finding something more or less human close by. He didn't; that meant that he was either just in time, or too late. He was hoping for the first, but was convinced of the latter as he had now reached the other side of the bay. The Dimension Cannon was still nowhere to be seen. Running back to the cliff, he thought about what kind of consequences this had. He asked Eva when he got back. "If it was before you arrived: not much. Now you've proven you can travel to this universe, on the other hand..." she paused, probably thinking about the terrible consequences this would have. "Have you been to House?"

****"How did you know?" he answered, by way of answering the question. "Well, I figured that since it's the only way in and out of our universe you must have gotten in through there. So normally, they wouldn't be able to do anything with the Cannon except for going to House and dying there. Or coming back here, but it wouldn't matter much. But now, apparently, you can get out of this universe, to House and then into another universe. How did you escape?" The only way in and out? Yeah, that made sense. The universes weren't crumbling anymore, so travelling through the void for too long wasn't really an option. Which left travelling from outside the universe into another universe. "Weeell, it was mainly my TARDIS. She told me Rose needed me, and that she could help me get here. I guess we arrived a bit late, though. How long ago did they.. you know, leave? How did it happen?" He immediately regretted asking the question. A veil of grief covered her face, but she answered it nonetheless. "It was about ten years ago, they were going to celebrate their 50th anniversary with a trip in the TARDIS together. House caught sight of them, and I haven't heard from them since." 50th anniversary? That meant that Rose was at least 75 years old, and that meant... No, she couldn't be. Well, it explained the enormous amount of studying. "Eva?" he asked, cautiously. "How old are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

_"How long ago did they.. you know, leave? How did it happen?" He immediately regretted asking the question. A veil of grief covered her face, but she answered it nonetheless. "It was about ten years ago, they were going to celebrate their 50th anniversary with a trip in the TARDIS together. House caught sight of them, and I haven't heard from them since." 50th anniversary? That meant that Rose was at least 75 years old, and that meant... No, she couldn't be. Well, it explained the enormous amount of studying. "Eva?" he asked, cautiously. "How old are you?"_

"Haven't you learned any manners through all of time and space? You never, under any circumstances, ask a lady her age," she replied, looking at him rather curiously. She either knew exactly what he was on about, or she didn't have a clue. Not that it mattered at the moment, as on the exact moment he parted his lips to find out more about this peculiar girl, someone grabbed from behind and pinned him to the ground. His arms got bound together, he got blindfolded and pulled up roughly. He heard a muffled scream, that must've been Eva! He tried to tell her it that it would be okay, but he had no means of connecting her. When he tried to talk to her through his mind, he found it blocked. Rose and his other self had obviously trained her well; there was no way he could force his way in without hurting her or damaging her memories. Trying to convince her that it was him had no effect whatsoever, she didn't trust him.

He felt the wind on his skin and he heard the waves crashing against the cliffs; they were outside. Stumbling through the sand, he heard an American accent behind him. He recognised that from somewhere, but he couldn't really remember... The question drifted from his mind as he was pushed into a van, or the back of a truck. Well, something on wheels, anyway. And he was pushed into it. He felt the jab of a needle in the back of his neck, and his mind got dizzy. Nonetheless, he remained conscious. He had to fight the sleep, but he was sure that they had wanted him to pass out; if they wanted him asleep he wanted himself awake. Soon enough he felt someone take his pulse, which was slowed down by the sedative; just enough to convince them he was out. He heard the American accent again, his sleepy state making it even harder to remember who the voice belonged to. "He's out. So, where are we taking him?"

"Torchwood headquarters, boss. You said you wanted a tough word with him, we figured the interrogation room would be the best place to do so," another voice replied. The accent wasn't American though; it was more a rural English. "I agree, nice job guys," this was the American again, "It's gonna be a short flight, London's about two hours away." What? No wheels, then? Well, the bay was large enough for an zeppelin to land; this was Pete's world, after all. The American continued. "Take some time for yourself, it's been a long day. Oh and Jones? I'd like a word with you," he concluded. "A word? Eheh, sure," another guy spoke. His accent was somewhat Scottish, but he'd obviously spent a lot of time overseas. His comment had dripped with sarcasm, was 'the boss' going to beat the Jones guy up? And! And, and, and! London! That had to mean Torchwood One, assuming this was a mission from the Torchwood Institute and the divisions were the same as in his home universe.

****It quieted down, he assumed everyone had left. Except for the American and Jones, that was. All he heard was some soft murmuring, definitely no-one getting beat up. He didn't really care, as long as he and Eva could get out of here soon. Jones raised his voice a bit, just enough for him to hear snatches of the conversation. "Are you sure they're asleep? I mean, can we just … right in front of ..." "Of course not, it was a strong dose... And … not like he'd mind, anyway," the American answered, reassuringly. "Wait, I'll check it for you." He heard footsteps coming his way and the person crouched next to him, pinching his arm. He felt a brush of air next to his ear, as if someone wanted to whisper something in his ear. Suddenly a hushed voice entered his ear, a with an American accent. "I'll get you two out of here, just play along."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Are you sure they're asleep? I mean, can we just … right in front of ..." "Of course not, it was a strong dose... And … not like he'd mind, anyway," the American answered, reassuringly. "Wait, I'll check it for you." He heard footsteps coming his way and the person crouched next to him, pinching his arm. He felt a brush of air next to his ear, as if someone wanted to whisper something in his ear. Suddenly a hushed voice entered his ear, a with an American accent. "I'll get you two out of here, just play along"_

Oh! This was something new! The corrupted Torchwood had a boss who was corrupting against the corruption. More or less. Anyway, the better for them. Eva was probably still asleep, the sedation had been extremely strong. His Time Lord DNA had been the only thing keeping him from falling asleep; the American must've known. He heard him walk over to Eva, and then back to Jones. "Don't worry Jones, I'm one hundred percent sure that they're still asleep," he heard the American say in a hushed voice. Jones's reply was too soft for him to hear, but he was quite sure he wasn't about to get beat up. He tried to block out all the noises; the American had told him to play along, and so he did. He let his head fall to his chest, pretending to be asleep.

After about an hour or two, he stirred awake. Pretending had turned into actually falling asleep, the soft motion of the zeppelin combined with the sedative had made him drowsy. His sleep was interrupted by two hands pulling him on his feet, less rough than before. This was probably the American, the others had no reason to be gentle. According to his calculations, a human was supposed to be out for at least a day. This meant that he would have to pretend for at least 22 hours. It also meant that Eva was still unconscious, and wouldn't have a clue about the corrupted boss. This was probably for the best; she might have been terrible at faking a deep, sedative induced sleep.

The hands pulled him out of the zeppelin, into the open air. Probably some sort of heli platform. For zeppelins, that is. They were on top of a high building, he felt a strong wind and air with just a bit less oxygen than average. They must be on the roof of Torchwood Tower. He was dragged away from the roof, into the building; a maze of halls, secret passages and rooms. There was no way he could remember the way out, he was spun round multiple times. Even if they thought he was out, they weren't taking any risks. A heavy door opened, he heard the creaking of metal. They led him inside and he was thrown onto a chair. The door closed again, leaving him alone in the room. The only sounds were his hearts beating, and soft hissing noise coming from the corner on the left. After a while, the air started to smell funny; chloroform! Someone was trying to make sure he actually fainted, and he did. Even his Time Lord DNA wasn't resistant against such a strong gas, and certainly not in this amount.

****When he woke up he found his head lolling on his chest, opening his eyes he found someone sitting across from him. Eva? No, those weren't her shoes. He was still struggling to raise his head, so his view was limited. The shoes were sturdy, big and brown. A pair of black trousers covered the legs. The man across him, or a female with an extremely huge shoe size, was sat on an old wooden chair, typical for the interrogation rooms of Torchwood. He regained some of his strength, allowing him to see the torso of what he determined to be a man. He wore a long, blue coat with golden buttons; quite like his own, but longer and made of a thicker fabric. He wore a light blue button-up with a white shirt underneath. Seeing the total picture, made him realise that he indeed did know that voice. He didn't even have to see the American's face to recognize him; his voice and clothing were enough. Without raising his head, he asked for the conformation. "Jack?"


	10. (SURPRISE) Chapter 10

**Surprise, guys! **I've decided to continue writing on here anyway, instead of what I previously said. Thanks for reading 3

_He wore a long, blue coat with golden buttons; quite like his own, but longer and made of a thicker fabric. He wore a light blue button-up with a white shirt underneath. Seeing the total picture, made him realise that he indeed did know that voice. He didn't even have to see the American's face to recognize him; his voice and clothing were enough. Without raising his head, he asked for the conformation. "Jack?"_

"Ah, so you do remember me! I'm surprised you do, you know, you've left me behind so many times. Do you really think you can hurt someone time after time again, and then expect them to help you?" Jack stood up and walked over to him. Meanwhile he had regained controls over his muscles and finally raised his head, looking Jack dead in the eye. "Of course I remember," he said, his voice no more than a whisper. Jack uttered a short, guttural laugh. "Of course you do," he replied, his voice drenched with sarcasm. "Well, let me tell you a secret." Jack crouched next to him and his head next to that of the the Doctor; his lips softly brushing the outline of his ear.

"There are cameras and microphone everywhere, so play along. Look shocked." The Doctor did, which wasn't much of a challenge. Jack's voice had suddenly changed from deeply gasping for revenge to a low seductive whisper, which was shocking enough already. "Okay; here's the plan. I'm going to interrogate you two, and then take you to Dover. I'm the boss now, so no-one will get in our way. I'll explain everything once we get there, but it's important that we don't raise suspicion." Jack had talked extremely fast to get all that information across in such a short time; he almost forgot to look horrified. "And I'll do all of that to the girl as well, if you don't talk. So don't talk nonsense." He took that as his cue to indeed talk nonsense, and "convince" Jack that he was too tough to break; he would have no choice but to bring him to Dover . He was worried about Eve nevertheless. He had no idea whether or not she would trust Jack, maybe she'd met him before and he had told her he was one of the good guys, or maybe she still assumed he was part of the corrupted Torchwood. Nothing he could do about it now, however.

Which left him to endure the mental and psychical torture Jack had to put him through, and although he was good at pretending the Doctor could easily see past his façade. It must've been terrible for him, having to "enjoy" all the torture yet at the same time convince the rest of his team it wasn't the best he could do and that he just had to take them to Dover. Nonetheless; it was bearable for the Doctor at least. Or he thought it was, until one of Jack's team had the idea to torture Eve for him to see. And Jack had to agree, of course, although he was visibly reluctant.

The moment they brought her in, the Doctor lost it. Seeing her like that, covered in blood, bruises and gashes, she looked so much like Rose. Her green eyes covered and her hair bound in a rough ponytail; it made it hurt even more. He closed his eyes tightly but there was nothing he could do to banish her screams. His hands in chains, he just sat there with an averted gaze and cringing every time her voice pierced the air again. After a few hours that felt like days, hearing Jack's voice was a relief. "Well, it seems like this isn't working either. I'll transport them to Dover, we've got a bèta version of that simulator Jones has been working on there." Silence fell, the team seemingly shocked with his decision.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" "Permission granted," Jack replied, although his tone implied he wasn't up for a debate. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sir? The dummies didn't make it through any tests," a quivering voice spoke up. "No, I suppose they didn't. We've got two, don't we? If one of 'm has, let's say, an accident in that simulator, the other will think twice about what he says, am I right Doc?" He nodded silently, involuntarily thinking about the 'accident'. "That's decided then. Dover it is."


End file.
